The Daddy Adventures of Blood Dupre
by MyDarkMauveSoul
Summary: Blood and Alice finally have a daughter after several long time periods of marriage. As a new father, Blood is overprotective of his little girl. In order to keep her safe, he'll eliminate all threats, boys included. All his daughter needs to be happy is Alice, (maybe Vivaldi) and him. No one else.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

"Ahh~"

A small baby reached her chubby arms up to her father, grasping the air as she gurgled. Cheeks glowing bright red from the nonstop giggling, the baby shone with happiness. A tuft of brown hair was a wavy mess on the girl's head and her blue eyes reflected the face of her daddy.

Gazing upon the sight of her husband holding their newborn child, the foreigner couldn't help but smile. "Blood? What name should we give her?" Alice finally asked, sitting on the bed in a fresh gown. Her face was shining but also exhausted. Labor was not an easy thing.

"A name befitting the daughter of the Hatter." He proclaimed, shifting his hold on the newborn, and sat on the edge on the bed.

"Very funny, Blood." The brunette rolled her eyes, scooting closer to him anyway. "Should we name her April? It is April season."

"Season belonging to Joker you mean."

"They're not that bad. What about Juliet?"

"I don't plan on having a daughter who dies at the age of 13 for an inferior little boy."

"Blood, please."

"Bu!"

Both parents stopped and looked at their little girl, as she glanced back and forth at the pair of emerald and turquoise eyes focused on her. She blinked and turned her head to Alice, speaking in baby gibberish.

"I do believe she is objecting your tastes in names, wife." Blood chuckled.

Alice frowned, "Yes, because you can understand what she is saying."

"Why don't we name her after tea?" He asked thoughtfully, poking a small chubby cheek, and making the girl laugh.

"Your tea fetish is showing," Alice shook her head, "and I'm not naming her after Flowery Orange Pekoe tea."

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of Earl Grey. Grey would be lovely for her."

"Then what about Gray? I don't think it'd be smart to give her the same name as him."

"The Lizard can change his name."

After a time period or two, Alice finally agreed to Blood's suggestion. However, during the period, Alice had been listing reasons not to use Grey as their daughter's name while Blood ignored her 'forceful advice' and rocked their child to sleep.

Alice sighed, "Now how are we going to differentiate between our baby and Gray?"

"You're quite welcome to call him Lizard as I have been doing." The Mafioso offered.

"_Blood_." Alice restrained herself from punching Blood. She didn't want her first child to hit the floor and get hurt. Instead, she settled for pouting and glaring.

Seeing her antics, the Mad Hatter smirked before he felt little Grey move in her sleep. Peering into her face, he smiled, "You look just like your mother. I wonder what you inherited from me."

Hearing this, Alice snorted, "Hopeful not your personality."

Ignoring the remark, Blood handed the child to Alice, "Now that we've named Grey, I have some work I need to finish."

"Alright, do your best." Alice gently rested Grey in her arms as Blood softly closed the door.

Now alone with her baby, Alice lightly tapped one small closed fist with her finger and watched. The girl took hold of the foreigner's finger and held it while she continued sleeping.

Her mother smiled, "How cute, I'll have to show Vivi this."

* * *

Hello there, I'm the author (You can call me Mauve instead of my full username) and this is my first story I've written on here. Thank you for taking the time to read my prologue. I hope you'd kindly review and tell me about any grammatical and spellings errors along with suggestions you have about this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from the NKNA series. They belong to Quinrose. I, however, do own the baby.


	2. Where's my baby?

Thanks for those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Quinrose except for Grey.

* * *

Chapter 1:

After placing Grey in her crib, Alice got in bed. The foreigner's eyes were drooping, at this point, she couldn't exert much more energy least she collapse. Her breathing slowed and eyelashes fluttered close. She had fallen asleep.

Grey was still awake, staring up at the ceiling like a lifeless doll. She could tell her mama was dreaming, hear the light breathing. Entertaining herself wouldn't be easy now. The door creaked open and her ear perked up. Was it papa? Was he going to play with her? No. There were two footsteps and they weren't as comforting as her papa's.

"Shush, brother, it seems that Onee-san is sleeping."

"Of course. We wouldn't want to wake her up now do we?"

Two strange voices. This was not good. Grey didn't know anyone other than the two maids who assisted her mama when she was born and her parents. Her eyes widened when she saw a pair of red and blue. Two similar looking boys, dressed in accordance to their eyes, stared down at her.

"Ai?" The baby questioned.

"Ah, it's Onee-san's baby!" The blue eyed one smiled.

The other one had the same expression, "I didn't think the boss's baby would be cute."

"Ahhhh~ ah." The child greeted.

"Hello little sis! We came to introduce ourselves. I'm Dum," The red eyed boy started.

"And I'm Dee."

"…Ah." Grey blinked, not understanding the words at all.

"You're bored in there aren't you?"

"Let's take her out and show her how to hunt for mushrooms!"

The two were taking her out the crib, which meant she didn't have to lay there staring at the bland ceiling. She was a bit grateful, however they were strangers. Who knew what they were going to do with her. Oh well, Grey wasn't complaining much. Dee handed over his halberd to Dum and held her.

"Hehe, little sis is so tiny." Dee was careful to not drop the baby, if she fell, she'll cry. If she cries, Alice and the Boss would kill them.

The way he held her was a bit uncomfortable but he felt warm. Really, really warm. Ah, Grey felt waves of drowsiness coming on. Dum leaned over to look, maneuvering the two halberds, and laughed.

"You can't sleep yet!"

They quickly left the room, holding Grey tight. It was amazing how Alice slept through the commotion. Had she been less tired, she could have prevented her baby from being abducted by the twins.

* * *

Blood sighed and lowered his machine gun. The negotiations with the opposing mafia hadn't gone well at all. Their leader simply had to think he could get away with insults to the Mad Hatter. Calling him weak for marrying the outsider and soft for having a child. Ha. Blood may have happily married and have a daughter but he hardly became weak. If anything, he became much more ruthless.

Kicking one of the faceless henchmen at his feet, the Mafioso changed his gun back to a cane. He adjusted his hat and glanced around. Elliot and several of mafia faceless were already gathering clocks, some of the workers already smashing them. Blood splattered the corpses and the metallic taste left the Hatter curling his lip in distaste.

"Elliot, are we done here?" He bellowed.

The rabbit eared man nodded, "I'll handle the bodies."

"Good." Blood turned and began his walk to the mansion.

He had a wife to tease and a daughter to care for.

* * *

Dee picked up his basket of mushrooms and sat down next to his brother. Their weapons were meticulously laid against tree so they wouldn't fall. On the small blanket they brought with them, Grey kicked her feet as her laughter sounded in the little forest. Both were barricading her in case she found an animal friend and followed it. Dum tickled her and her smile dazzled the boys.

"Aw, the little sis is smiling at us." Dee exclaimed.

Dum nodded, "You like playing with us right?"

Grey giggled louder and reached out for them, holding their fingers as she played. "Ah! Ah!"

Her grip tightened and the boys winced, struggling to free their fingers.

"U-Um, little sis, this kinda hurts." Dum laughed nervously.

Instead of listening, the baby kicked her feet and hit their wrists. The impact wasn't painful and felt like a feather but even so, when Dee cried out when she pulled his finger too hard, Grey thought it was funny and giggled.

"Ha…ha…" They both sweat dropped.

It seemed that Grey was becoming a little sadist. She must have decided to have mercy on the two and let them go, grabbing her own feet and patting it. Quickly withdrawing their throbbing hands, Dee and Dum backed away. No doubt about it, Grey was as dangerous as her father.

The baby smiled innocently and rolled around, landing on her belly. She gurgled and made grabby hands towards the twins' weapons. To Grey, they were shiny toys she had yet to play with. Dee patted her head and shook his own.

"I don't think the Boss or Onee-san would like that."

Dum gently rolled the infant until she was on her back again and Dee watched as Grey started munching on her hand, saliva rapidly coating her mouth and little bib.

"Bu~ Ahhh." She squealed, noticing a leaf falling towards her.

Dee and Dum laughed when Grey caught it and examined the orange color. She flailed rapidly and it ripped it half, shocking the baby. Grey froze and stared at the half in her tiny fist. The twins doubled over and were gasping for air. Her frozen facial features were too humorous. Large blue eyes staring at the leaf like a deer in headlights, and her legs in mid-kick.

At the exact moment, the bushes began to rustle. Dee and Dum reached for their halberds and stood in front of the infant protectively.

"Who's there?" They demanded.

"Da~ ah!" Grey called out, copying the twins.

The child had recovered from her moment of shock and was now intrigued by whatever had caught the attention of her babysitters. The rustling increased and Grey tried to wriggle passed Dee and Dum.

"Stay back little sis."

"Ahhh! Nnng." Defiant, she reached out a hand.

She furiously waved her hand between the twins' legs and pouted, her cheeks puffing. In turn, the gatekeepers pressed the baby back and watched as cat ears popped out of the bush. Soon, magenta hair followed and a single golden orb glanced at the trio.

With a Cheshire cat like smile, Boris greeted them heartily, "Hey! Whatcha doing? Collecting mushrooms…?" He ceased when he noticed Dee and Dum in a battle stance. "Uh, is this a bad time?"

"Eh? Na, it's not." Dee replied, relaxing his body.

Dum nodded, "We thought you were someone else."

"Ga!" Grey interrupted, staring up at the cat.

The twins moved out of the way as Boris glanced at the baby. He nervously looked at the red and blue boys before back down at the child.

Pointing at her, he coughed, "The both of you didn't…_kidnap_ this baby did you?"

"What? We didn't!" Dum cried, dropping the sharp weapon before picking up the little infant.

Dee shook his head, "This baby is Onee-san's! We're just playing with her!"

Dum's arm was not secure and only held Grey's legs, her body dangerously trying to balance on his arm. The child clutched Dum, afraid of falling. Grey whimpered, and pressed closer.

"I think you're holding her wrong." Boris commented, observing her tightly shut eyes.

"Really? Let me hold little sis!" Dee reached out his arms, but Dum turned to the side.

Grey lost her grip and wobbled on Dum's arm. The twins began fighting over who would hold her and the infant began to cry, her distress falling on deaf ears. Boris gawked at the scene laid before him. Even with Grey wailing at the top of her lungs, the twins didn't stop bickering, it fueled the fire instead.

"She doesn't like the way you hold her!" Dee yelled.

Dum retorted, "Little sis does! She just doesn't want you to hold her!"

"Liar! I'll tell Onee-san on you! You made her baby cry!"

"What?! You're the one scaring her and making her cry!"

'Maybe I should sneak away.' Boris thought, inching back into the scenery.

* * *

The first thing Blood heard was Alice screaming bloody murder and the yelling of his faceless workers. Quickening his pace, he hurried to their room, pondering about the source of her anger. Passing by several maids with terrified faces made him wish he hadn't wanted to return just yet. Just what had he walked into?

Turning down the corridor, the Mafioso steeled himself when he was faced to face with his bedroom door. A pillow went soaring past his head when he opened the door. It flew with enough force to make a small dent on the wall behind.

In front of him was Alice, teary eyed, and shouting, "Grey! Grey! Where did you go? I'm sure you were in your crib." Soon, her face darkened, malice streaming from her petite frame, "I'll murder the bastards that took my baby."

She clenched her fist, shaking in rage, "I'll find them and I-"

"What is going on here?" He boomed, striding towards his wife.

Alice wrapped her arms around him and the tears fell down her face, "Grey isn't in her crib or in the mansion. She's missing."

Blood blinked, failing to comprehend the words that had just come out of Alice's mouth, "You are telling me that someone has successfully kidnaped Grey? On Hatter territory?"

"Yes." Alice hiccupped, a fresh stream of tears falling down her face.

His green eyes narrowed, Blood began to make preparations on how he'd make the kidnappers pay. These bastards had the gall to take his daughter and make a fool of the Mad Hatter himself. Oh yes, they were going to suffer for this.

* * *

The twins suck at babysitting. I don't even know why I let them near Grey. Poor girl. Heh, Dee and Dum don't know what they just got into.


End file.
